This Love is Ours
by leia321
Summary: Riley and Lucas were forced to end their relationship at the end of high school. Now four years later Lucas has come into Riley’s life again. What secrets are they hiding?
1. chapter 1

****Hey guys! This is my new multi chapter fanfiction. I have uploaded this to Tumblr but I had never finished it and I've had this random urge to write again. I really want to complete a whole fanfiction. I know the fandom is less active now but I still want to continue. Hope you enjoy it. Leave a review if you do. Without further ado, enjoy.****

 ** _ _ **Chapter 1-Back to Where it All Began.**__**

 ** **4 years ago…****

"This can't be the end can it?" Lucas said with tears in his eyes.  
"I will always be here for you Lucas." Riley said just as emotional.  
This was their last day as boyfriend and girlfriend indefinitely. They had a good run but just when it seemed like everything was perfect, the universe had other ideas.  
"I will always be here for you too." Lucas replied. The simple notion of being there for each other was their way of saying they loved each other with saying the words.  
"I really don't want to do this." Riley said laying her head on Lucas' bare chest trying to bring their naked bodies closer under the covers.  
"Then let's not do this Riley." Lucas desperately said to his girlfriend, trying to change her mind.  
"Lucas-" Riley started but was interrupted by Lucas.  
"Riley you once said you were hopeful for us. What happened to that? We are not children anymore. We can do this Riley, we can do the distance. If there is one couple in the world who could withstand the distance, it's us. I'm hopeful for us too." Lucas told her.  
Riley looked up at her boyfriend of 4 years with a tear running down her face. She wanted so badly to cave and go the distance but she knew it was selfish of her to do so. She gave a boyfriend a sad smile and placed a hand on his cheek.  
"I love you Lucas. More than anything in the world. There is nothing I want more than for us to be able to be apart for four years and still be going strong. But that's not reality Lucas. I don't want to risk everything we have because of one moment of selfishness, just for it to destroy our relationship all together. You are not just my boyfriend, you are my best friend. Everyone thinks it's Maya but she's my sister. You are my best friend. I can't, I won't lose you. " Riley cried. Lucas reached up to wipe away her tears away only for his to fall.  
"I can't live without you Riley, please." Lucas pleaded.  
"You have to. For your family you have to live without me. I'm not saying it's forever." Riley said, her voice breaking.  
"Marry me." Lucas said suddenly. Riley's eyes were wide as she processed what he just said.  
"What?" She asked breathlessly.  
"Marry me Riley. Become my wife, be bonded to me forever. I know we're young but I know for a fact there is no one else on this entire planet who I want to be with for the rest of my life. Marry me Riley, please." Lucas begged.  
"Lucas don't. You're not thinking straight. You're upset and emotional. Marriage is not something I'm going to rush into. We've just graduated high school. We're not ready. I'm sorry." Riley said collapsing on his chest again in tears.  
"I hate this. I hate this so much!" Lucas exclaimed angrily.  
"I know. I do too but we can't change it. I don't want to cry anymore Lucas. I want to enjoy the time we have left together. We are in this beautiful hotel room until tomorrow morning. Let's make the most of being alone." Riley whispered as she straddled Lucas kissing his neck, making love one last time.

* * *

The alarm on Lucas phone had rung at 6:30am. He quickly switched it off and repositioned himself so his girlfriends bare back was flush against his naked chest. He needed that. He needed to feel close to her for the last time. To remember what she felt like, what she smelt like. He didn't want to get up today. He wanted to stay here, in this bed, with his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. In just a few hours he would be thousands of miles away from her. The mere thought of that made his heart hurt. He nuzzled her neck to get closer to her as she began to stir and finally opened her eyes.  
"Hey." He said tiredly.  
"Hi, I'm Riley. We were just talking about you." She said quietly. He let out a small sad chuckle.  
"I'm Lucas." He said to her just like he did years ago.  
"I love it. You know those moments that we were talking about that we're going to remember forever?" She said continuing.  
"Yeah." Lucas said faintly. Riley then pulled his head down for a kiss. One that definitely lasted longer than their first kiss.  
"We better get up and get ready. We've gotta check out soon." Riley began to get out of bed but was stopped by Lucas.  
"Just a few more minutes. Please." Lucas begged. Riley immediately got back into his arms to revel in the feeling for just a few more minutes. Minutes that she didn't realize were so precious until now.  
Once they checked out they went back to Riley's apartment for one last goodbye in the bay window.  
"This isn't the end of our story. I promise." Riley told him.  
"I'm gonna hold you to that city girl." Lucas said as they both hold back tears. They leaned in for one final breathtaking, passionate, gentle,loving kiss.  
"I don't want to say goodbye." Lucas said. She smiled at him not letting her tears fall.  
"Well then…see you later Lucas Friar." She said to him.  
"See you later Riley Matthews. People change people. You are going to change the world." He said sincerely. He finally worked up the courage to leave through her window, leaving the best thing he knew behind. Once she saw him climb down the fire escape she broke down in tears. Luckily her best friend Maya was always there for her but that didn't get rid of the pain she was experiencing.

* * *

 ** **Present time…****

Riley and her 4 closest friends sat at the table at Topangas that they had sat at since middle school. Farkle and Smackle were engaged to be married, Zay had finally begun a steady relationship with Vanessa and Maya's someday had come. Although Riley was the only one who seemed to lack a significant other, she was happy her closet friends were all happy and in love.  
"Okay my breaks over. Gotta get back to work." Riley said going back to counter to take orders.  
"We have to tell her." Zay said.  
"You haven't told her yet!" Farkle exclaimed.  
"No I couldn't do it. She's been so happy lately, I just didn't want her to be upset or to mess with her feelings." Maya said.  
"Guys he moves back today right? What happens if she sees him without prior warning? I mean I would want a heads up if my ex was moving back to town after four years." Vanessa said.  
"Zay's better half is right. If we tell her she will be more prepared when she sees him." Smackle said.  
"It may be too late for that." Zay said as he pointed to the door where a 23 year old Lucas stood. Riley had yet to notice him as her back was to him.  
He had walked up to the counter as their friends watched to see her reaction. She turned to serve her next customer and was shocked to see who it was.  
"Lucas…" She breathed out.  
"Hey city girl, how you been?" He asked unsure of what to say. She seemed unsure of what to say also. They were just staring into each others eyes and the first thing out of her mouth was  
"What you like to order?" She asked as he laughed.  
"You know exactly what I want Riley. My taste hasn't changed, I don't think it ever will." He said. His friends began to think there was a double meaning to that statement.  
"One mocha iced coffee coming up." She said as she took his money and went to make his drink. She handed him his change and his drink.  
"Taste just as good as before." He said after taking a sip of his drink and sitting by his friends.  
"So what are you doing in New York?" Riley asked curiously as she wiped the table.  
"I'm opening up my practice here." He replied with a smirk in his face.  
"You got the space?!" Farkle said excitedly.  
"Yep and it's perfect. Maya we need to start working on the decor soon." He said.  
"Wait…they all knew you were coming back?" Riley asked.  
"Yeah they've known for weeks now." Lucas told her.  
"You didn't tell me." Riley said to Lucas harshly.  
"I just thought that it would get back to you. I mean Zay's never been able to keep his mouth closed." Lucas pointed out.  
"You know what, it doesn't matter. It was nice seeing you again." She said as she rushed to the office at the back of the bakery.  
"I better make sure she's okay." Maya said as she followed Riley.  
After apologising for not telling her sooner Riley forgave Maya and her friends and understood why they didn't tell her. They just didn't want to upset her.  
At 7pm she began to lock up the bakery and make her way to her apartment when she got a text.  
 _'_ _ _Meet me at my apartment. I miss you. xx.'__ \- M.D ️.  
 _'_ _ _Be right there. Missed you too.'__ \- Riley.  
She got to the apartment and opened the door with the spare key she had. She pulled her bag and coat off and hung them up.  
"Hey. You home?" She yelled.  
"Yeah, be right out." He yelled back.  
After a few minutes he came out in jeans with bare chest on display and his t-shirt in his hand.  
"Mmm I never get tired of that." She said as she got up and pulled him in for a kiss.  
"I never get tired of that reaction." He said as he leaned back in to kiss Riley again.  
"So you think they suspect anything?" He asked her while wrapping his arms around her.  
"No I think we have them fooled." She said.  
"Yeah, you were pretty convincing. You actually seemed mad that they didn't tell you I was moving back to New York." He told her.  
"I'm the furthest thing from mad that your back Mad Dog." She said giggling.  
"How long can you stay tonight?" He asked her.  
"For a couple of hours. Smackle and Maya are coming over to do wedding stuff." She said.  
"Well then let's not waste anymore time." He said as he kissed her. They began to move towards the bedroom. He pushed her up against the hallway wall as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
They discarded their clothes, found protection and made their way to the bed. He slowly entered her as they both moaned. They continued to pleasure each other until they both reached their climax. While coming down from the eurphoric high he said  
"I love you Riley Matthews."  
"I love you too Lucas Friar." She said as she kissed him once more as if to cement her love for him in the wall of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

****Hey guys.****

 ** **I wanted to quickly reply to this comment n my first Chapter.****

 **Grace:** **Whoa! Plot twist! Now I really want to know what all happened. Because Riley had a spare key, meaning it sounds like Lucas owned the apartment long before his return back. And, it sounds like Riley & Lucas got back together...or never broke up to begin with. Ugh, I need to know what happened in between the two times!**

 **Reply: We will get to know what happened between the two times and how and when Riley and Lucas reconciled. Or if the reconciled at all. But I will say the apartment key is part of the story. I just wanted a fluffy Rucas bit at the beginning before the rest of the story. Thanks for the comment. I really appreciate it. Love You!**

 ** **Here's Chapter 2 of This Love is Ours. Thanks for all the love on the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.  
Word count: 2375 words ****

* * *

**__**Chapter 2-The Set Up**__**

"Stop that." Riley told Lucas as he kissed her neck.  
"Come on, just stay a little longer." He continued to kiss her neck in hopes that she would change her mind.  
"I want to but I've already told you, Maya and Smackle are coming over to my apartment to talk about the wedding." Riley said as she turned in his arms.  
"Okay fine but I want you to myself tomorrow night." He demanded.  
"You want me all night?" She said seductively.  
"Uh huh and all day but I know I have to share." He whispered to her.  
"Good boy." She said before she kissed him. He deepened the kiss by running his tongue against her lips which parted immediately. She let out a soft moan before pulling away.  
"Okay I really have to go now." She said reluctantly.  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow babe." Lucas told her.  
"Bye baby." She squealed and giggled as he gave her a small smack on the ass. She left his apartment and got in her car. She never thought she would be the type of woman to lead a double life but for some reason it excited her. The idea of sharing this secret with the man she loved while playing a game with her friends who thought she was none the wiser. Little did they know how sly she really was.

* * *

Riley got back to her apartment with takeout and wine for the girls. She was thankful that they hadn't shown up yet because she was running late herself. If Maya and Smackle found out she came home late they would bombard her with questions about where she was, who she was with and what she was doing. She didn't need them to be suspicious of her because she liked the rush of keeping a secret from the one person who she never kept a secret from. Riley put the food and wine down on her kitchen counter and pulled her coat off. She made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She pulled off her clothes and couldn't help but think that Lucas just does it so much better. She switched the shower on and made her way in, relaxing under the warmth the water provided. Her mind began to wander like it had many times in the past. She had the same fantasy about his body, his lips, him doing things to her that no other man could. She could almost feel him pin her up against the wall of the shower, kissing every part of her body, making hot passionate love to her over and over again. She had to stop before she got too carried away. She pulled a towel around herself after turning off the water and getting out of the shower. She quickly got dressed in some lounge clothes, when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming." She yelled. She opened the door to find Maya and Smackle on the other side.  
"Hi honey." Maya said as she pulled her best friend in for a hug and entered the apartment.  
"Hi peaches, hi Smackle." She greeted them both before going to the takeout bag and heating up the food. She placed the food with 3 glasses and the wine on the coffee table.  
"Ooh you got Potstickers. I've been wanting this for ages." Maya said as she quickly grabbed her food and began eating. Riley proceeded to open the wine and pour 3 glasses.  
"Yeah me too. Ever since my friend introduced me to Potstickers I have been obsessed." Riley said reminicing about her date with Lucas. They planned to go to a fancy restaurant but the date ended with disaster. So instead Lucas bought Potstickers and took her to Central Park for an impromptu picnic. It was a magical night to say the least. She couldn't help but smile at the memory.  
"What's got you all smiley bubbles?" Smackle asked.  
"Nothing." She responded.  
"Riley you had that dopey grin that only a lovesick fool would have." Maya pointed out.  
"No I don't." She said defensively.  
"Bubbles you 100% do." Smackle said.  
"Smackle!" Riley exclaimed.  
"Does this happen to have something to do with a certain Huckleberry coming back into town?" Maya questioned.  
"What? Of course not!" Riley blurted out quickly.  
"Well Lucas's reappearance in your life and that dopey grin do correlate." Smackle explained.  
"Smackle as a genius you know correlation does not mean causation." Riley replied.  
"Riley you know it's okay if you still have feelings for him." Maya reassured her.  
"Yeah, if you still love him, you can tell us." Smackle told Riley sincerely.  
"Tonight's not about me, it's about Smackle. So have you chosen which one of us is the maid of honour?" Riley asked excitedly.  
"Yep. I'm sorry Maya but I've chosen Riley." Smackle said.  
"Oh thank god." Maya let out a sigh of relief.  
"Excuse me?" Riley said.  
"Oh it's not like a didn't want to be MOH but I'm glad that I don't have to walk down the aisle, dance or spend a majority of my time with Huckleberry." Maya pointed out to her best friend.  
"Lucas is the best man?!" Riley cried.  
"I'm sorry bubbles. Looks like you have to work with Lucas for the next couple of months." Smackle said suspiciously.  
"Wait a second, did you choose me for MOH just to try to set me up with Lucas?!" Riley said accusingly at her two best friends.  
"It's not the only reason. I mean you know Maya's gonna be busy with her biggest art show yet. How is she going to fulfill her MOH duties." Smackle reasoned.  
"Look guys, I appreciate you looking out for me but I don't have feelings for Lucas. Don't get me wrong, I do love him. There's always going to be a part of me that loves him. How can I not? He was the first boy I ever liked, my first date, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first love, the first man I made love to. He's always been and always will be a huge part of my life, but if the universe wanted us together it would have happened already. It's been 4 years and we barely talked to each other. I would just prefer for us to be just friends." Riley told them seriously.  
"We understand but I still think you will be a better MOH than me right now. I'll just stick to being a bridesmaid." Maya said.  
"Why thank you." Riley giggled with her two best friends.  
"So Maya are you bringing a date to the wedding?" Smackle asked.  
"Yeah, Josh is my date." Maya told the girls.  
"What about you Riley?" Smackle asked.  
"Guys me and Maya don't need dates. We're in the wedding party." Riley told them.  
"True but if you want to I want you to know it's okay." Smackle told Riley.  
"Thank you Smackle." Riley said.  
"Well if you refuse to bring a date to the wedding, what about a normal date with a guy?" Maya suggested.  
"I don't think so." Riley furrowed her brows.  
"Why not? You haven't been on a date in such a long time." Maya said.  
"I want to focus on my job right now." Riley tried to get Maya off her back.  
"No offense Riles but you're a baker not a doctor." Maya said.  
"Yes but I'm getting more and more cake orders and I'm running the bakery at the same time. Plus with the wedding I'm going to be extra busy with MOH stuff. I dont have time to get to know a guy enough to date him." Riley said.  
"Oh speaking of your amazing baking skills, me and Farkle want you to make our wedding cake. I know it's a lot to ask but no other cake can compare to yours. It would make it extra special too." Smackle told her.  
"Smackle I would be honored to make your cake. We need to schedule a time to design it and decided what cake you want." Riley explained.  
"Great I'll tell Farkle. He's going to be so excited." Smackle said as she texted her fiancé the good news.  
"Have you guys picked a date yet?" Riley asked.  
"No but we do want an outdoor wedding because of our love for nature. I was thinking June." Smackle suggested.  
"That's perfect. Not to hot but not cold. Plus you seem like a June bride to me." Maya said.  
"We've chosen a few places that we really liked for the venue but we haven't found the perfect space yet." Smackle said.  
"What are looking for?" Maya asked.  
"Well we want an open field but with greenery like trees and flowers. But you can imagine how hard that is to find in New York." Smackle said.  
"What about Texas?" Riley said.  
"Huh?" Smackle asked surprised.  
"Well Texas has open fields and the weather would be amazing." Riley pointed out.  
"I'll run the idea by Farkle but it sounds great. I knew I picked the right MOH." Smackle said.  
"Hey!" Maya exclaimed.  
"You know I love you Maya." Smackle said.  
"We love you too Smackle." Maya said and brought both women in for a hug.

* * *

"So Farkle, who did Smackle choose to be her maid of honour?" Zay asked.  
"She chose Riley." Farkle said loudly so Lucas would hear them clearly.  
"What? Riley's maid of honour? Hold up is this a set up?" Lucas asked.  
"Of course not!" Farkle said immediately.  
"Farkle." Lucas said.  
"Okay maybe a little." Farkle said with a slight wince.  
"Guys I appreciate you wanting me to be happy but Riley and I are friends and nothing more. So I'm asking you nicely to please not intervene with mine and Riley's relationship." Lucas said.  
"Do you have feelings for her?" Zay asked.  
"Look there's no denying that there is always gonna be a part of me that will love her. She was one who brought me out of my darkness. She the only woman I've ever been in love with and been able to connect with on such an emotional level but if we were meant to be it would've happened. It's been years since we're spoken. I'm happy with being just friends." Lucas declared.  
"Okay we won't try anything." Farkle said.  
"Good. So what do you guys wanna eat?" Lucas asked wanting to change the subject.  
"Potstickers!" Zay and Farkle shouted at the same time

* * *

Smackle and Maya left Riley's apartment around 12:21am. Due to the fact that they had been drinking, they decided to get a taxi back. As they got in the taxi and fasten their seatbelts Maya turned to Smackle and said  
"Do you really think Riley meant all that stuff she said about Lucas?"  
"She seemed pretty adamant that they were just friends." Smackle replied.  
"Yeah but I know Riley. Once they start talking again, I feel like she's going to catch feelings again." Maya said.  
"Especially since they are best man and maid of honour." Smackle pointed out.  
"I know she told us to stay out of it but I'm Maya I've never followed the rules. Why don't we help speed up the process?" Maya suggested.  
"What process?" Smackle asked.  
"The process of Riley and Lucas getting back together." Maya said.  
"Maya I don't know." Smackle said.  
"Smackle I've always been the one to push those two together. I just need to do it once more and something's telling me that I can't do it alone." Maya said.  
"Okay I'm in. What do we need to do?" Smackle asked.  
"Right now I need sleep but I'll come up with something soon." Maya said mischievously.

* * *

Riley stood in front of her kitchen sink washing the dishes they used when she heard her phone ring. She pulled off her rubber gloves and smiled when she saw who it was.  
"Hey." He said. Her stomach still got butterflies when her said that to her.  
"Hi." She replied grinning.  
"Hi." He said as she giggled.  
"Hey." She said.  
"So how was your night?" He asked.  
"It was interesting. You were the hot topic." She told him.  
"Oh yeah do tell." He said.  
"It seems our friends want us to get back together." She said.  
"Seems like that since Smackle made you maid of honour and Farkle made me best man." Lucas pointed out.  
"Maybe we should just tell them." She said.  
"Riley we agreed to keep this a secret." He said.  
"I know but Maya and Smackle are adamant that I need to date someone even if it's not you." She told him.  
"They want you to date another guy?" He said softly.  
"Yeah but I told them I was too busy for a guy but I like what we have now. A secret only for us. It's exciting and liberating. Everyone thinks I'm innocent old Riley but with you I feel sexy and adventurous." Riley said.  
"Firstly you're always sexy, secondly I understand that you want them to back off." Lucas said.  
"I think with the wedding everyone will be too distracted to think about us anyways. I don't think we have to worry too much." Riley said.  
"Are we still on for tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Yep. My place or yours?" She asked.  
"Mine. I can't wait to hold you all night. I've missed it." He said as she smiled.  
"Yeah me too. We haven't spent a night together since Texas. Look I'm gonna head to bed." She said.  
"Okay babe I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He said.  
"Love you too babe. Good night." She said.  
"Sweet dreams Princess." He whispered before hanging up.  
Riley got ready for bed and pulled her covers to get in bed. She went to switch of her lamp when she pulled the drawer open and took out the hidden picture of her and Lucas kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, Texas. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that Lucas didn't fall in love with another girl. If so she wouldn't be as happy as she was right now. She fell asleep dreaming of the life she and Lucas were destined to have. My god, it was a beautiful life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. This is part 3. I'm really enjoying writing this and now have a clear idea where it's heading. Sorry for the later update, its been a busy week.**

 **I wanted to respond to some reviews on the last chapter.**

 **Grace: I don't think they ever broke up to begin with. I also have a feeling that the secret relationship won't be a secret for that much longer. Honestly, with Maya trying to scheme them into being together, how could the relationship stay secret?**

 **Response: Riley and Lucas will have a conversation very soon about when they want to go public so you'll have an idea of when that is. You will also see why Maya is desperate to get them back together. Thanks for the review.**

 **Sienesse: Ahh, a new Rucas story, love it. I knew MD Mad Dog. You could have played into that a couple more chapter s b4 reveal. I'm glad they found their way to be together.** **Keep writing I'll keep reading.**

 **Response: I thought about revealing it later but I wanted this story to be different to others and in other stories the readers don't know. I wanted the readers to be omniscient and focus on when they are revealed and not who it is. Thanks for the review.**

 **Also thanks for all the kind feedback.** **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also the italics is the text conversation.**

 _Are we still on for tonight?_ - **Riley**

 _Absolutely! I've been waiting for this night for a long time_ **-M.D**

 _Cant wait xx_ \- **Riley**

Riley put her phone on the charger and continued to work through the stock books for the bakery. She had been trying to concentrate on it all day but she couldn't get Lucas out of her head. Every time she would try to get work done her mind would wander to a place only he could take her. She thought about his lips on her neck, his hands on her bare skin. She was in such a trance that she didn't hear Smackle walk in to her office.

"Riley!" Smackle yelled.

"Woah what?" Riley replied.

" I called your name 5 times. What's up with you?" Smackle asked.

"Sorry Smackle, just a little distracted today." Riley said .

"Why?" Smackle wondered.

"Oh...you know just a lot of orders to get through. Nothing to worry about." Riley replied hoping her friend wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh Okay. Well then you'll be glad to know that I'm not here about my wedding cake. I'm just here to tell you we'll pick you up at 8 tonight." Smackle told her.

"Hold up. Pick me up? For what?" Riley asked as she already had plans with Lucas.

"Me, you, Vanessa and Maya are going out to that new club tonight." Smackle said as Riley stood up.

"Smackle I really can't tonight." She said hoping she could get out of it.

"Why not?" Smackle asked.

"I have plans already." Riley said

"Watching Netflix isn't plans." Smackle stated.

"Seriously Smackle I really can't. Please don't pry." Riley hoped her friend would understand.

"Okay. I'll tell Maya we can go another night." Smackle said.

"Thanks Smackle." Riley said relieved Smackle didn't question her further.

"Well I'll talk to you later. Bye bubbles." Smackle said as she waved goodbye to her.

"See ya Smackle." Riley said as she let out a breath.

"She said she has plans tonight." Smackle said to Maya.

"What plans would she have? With who?" Maya thought.

"I'm not sure." Smackle said

"You know what I think. She's only saying she has plans to get out of going out." Maya said to Smackle.

"But why would she do that?" Smackle asked.

"Because she knows that we'll try and meddle in her love life." Maya explains.

"But isn't that exactly what we're doing?" Smackle said.

"Yes and she knows that we're scheming so she's trying to get out of it." Maya said.

"Well what do we do now? She's onto us." Smackle said.

"We are going to have to force her out. We'll come by her apartment tonight and make her come out with us." Maya said as Smackle gets a text

"Farkle just texted. He said him and Zay are on board with Operation Get Rucas Back Together. And that Zay is gonna force Lucas to come out tonight." Smackle said.

"Perfect. Riley and Lucas will thank us for this one day." Maya said smiling at Smackle.

During her lunch break Riley went home to pack her overnight bag. She couldn't help but smile as she did it. A whole night with Lucas, wrapped in his arms, his heat keeping her warm throughout the night. They hadn't been able to have a night like that since Texas. Texas. The place where their relationship had become extremely complicated aka the triangle. Now Texas only held the amazing memories she made with him. The secret trip her friends had no idea about was one of the most memorable times in her life. She couldn't think of a time she had been happier. She continued to pack her essentials and an extra pair of clothes. She didn't bother to pack pajamas because she usually slept in one of Lucas's shirts or bare naked. She did however pull out the sexy lingerie set she bought specifically for tonight. She saw she only had a few minutes before she had to head back to the bakery so she put her bag under her bed along with the lingerie before she left.

Meanwhile, Zay, Farkle and Lucas were sitting in the bakery talking about ideas for Farkle's bachelor party.

"Zay we're not going to a strip club." Lucas said.

"Why not? It's his last day of freedom." Zay said.

"I'm with Lucas on this one." Farkle said.

"Thank you. Plus I don't want Smackle to torture me for taking Farkle to see stripers." Lucas said.

"Fine whatever. What do think Riley's planning for the girls?" Zay asked.

"Not sure. I'm sure it'll be great." Farkle said.

"Speaking of Riley..." Farkle said.

"What?" Lucas said.

"Well Smackle wants the best man and MOH to do a choreographed dance." Farkle said.

"Oh...she does?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, look I tried to talk her out of it but she insists. I think you should talk to Riley and clear the awkward air." Farkle said as Riley walked into the bakery.

"I'll go talk to her now." Lucas said as he follows Riley into her office.

When she was about to close the door Lucas came in and pushed her up against it, kissing her. She pulls away from him saying

"Lucas our friends are out there." She said worried they were going to get caught.

"They're the ones who sent me in here." He said as he kissed down her neck making her moan.

"Apparently Smackle wants us to dance at the wedding and I'm supposed to make sure things aren't awkward between us." He says smirking.

"Well Mr Friar I would say we are the furthest thing from awkward." She says pulling him down for a kiss. He picks her up, sitting her on her desk and she wraps her legs around him

"I would say we are very comfortable with eachother." He says as she giggles.

"Well you can tell them that you and me are happy to dance together." She says.

"I wish time would hurry up so it could be night already." He said.

"Good things come to those who wait. It's only a few more hours. Then you can do whatever you want to me." She said raising one eyebrow up suggestively.

"You're really testing my patience." He says as she nods and unwraps her legs from his waist.

"I better go back out there. I'll see you tonight." He says but before she opens the door she says

"Lucas, I love you."

"I love you too." He says and she gives him a smile and a wave goodbye.

It was now 6pm. Riley had closed up and headed home. She rushed inside her apartment to get ready and grab her bag. She washed and cleaned her face of any makeup and got into the shower. She quickly got out and put on her lingerie and a robe. She left her hair in its natural wave. She applied very light makeup with a little mascara and a lip stain because lets face it, lipstick wasn't going to last long with the night she had planned in her head. While she was daydreaming about her magical night, there was a knock at the door. She came out of her daze. She opens the door to see Maya and Smackle which was a surprise.

"Maya, Smackle what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We are heading to that new club tonight, so go put something sexy on and we'll get going." Maya demanded.

"Smackle, I told you I had plans tonight." Riley said to her genius friend.

"I know but Maya insisted." Smackle replied.

"Maya, you have no right demanding that I come out with you when I have plans with someone else." Riley says a little annoyed.

"Who do you even have plans with anyways?" Maya asked.

"Firstly, its not necessarily your business but if you really wanna know, I have plans to go out with one of my friends from culinary school." Riley said.

"Okay Riles, I'm sorry." Maya said sincerely.

"Thanks Peaches. Look I need to get ready otherwise I'm gonna be late." Riley said.

"Okay well have fun tonight. We'll go out another time." Maya said.

"Thanks guys. You guys have fun too. Bye." She said as they leave.

She ran back to her room to grab her bag. She removed the robe and put her coat on and a pair of heels.

 _On my way. Be there soon xx_ - **Riley**

He couldn't contain his excitement when he received that text. He took one last look in the mirror before heading into his living room. He bought her flowers and Potstickers if she got hungry. Tonight was going to be perfect. Instead of waiting impatiently, he decided to watch TV while he waited for her.

10 minutes later he heard a knock on his door. He took one quick glance in the mirror and opened the door. He couldn't move or speak. She was giving him her bedroom eyes which always left his paralysed,

She just giggled and let herself in while he locked the door.

"I have a surprise for you." She said seductively.

"What?" He asked with a dry mouth.

She unbuckled her coat and opened it exposing her lingerie.

"You came all the way here wearing only lingerie." She didn't say anything but just winked.

He couldn't hold back. He kissed her hard and fast. They both fell on the couch with Riley on top. As much as she enjoyed kissing him she had to pull away.

"Mmm Lucas..." Riley said breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" He replied.

"Slow down babe. I can't keep up." She said with a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry." He said as he sat up.

"It's okay I understand." She said to him.

She then hooked her leg over Lucas and straddled him and whispered against his lips

"I want you just as much as you want me. But the feeling of you touching me, kissing me, being inside of me. I want that feeling to last a long, long time. We have all night." She reminded him.

"All night." He repeated.

She leaned in and kissed him gently at first. It was slow, seductive and sexy. He ran his hands up and down her silky smooth legs as the kiss began to get more heated and they were sucking and nipping at each others lips. Just as Riley was about to pull off Lucas's shirt, there was a banging at the door. They pulled away wide eyed.

"Lucas open up." Zay said from the other side.

Riley jumped off Lucas's lap and grabbed her coat.

"I thought you told everyone you were busy tonight?" Riley whisper yelled.

"I did. Clearly they didn't listen." He replied.

"I'm gonna hide in the closet." She whispered and ran off.

Lucas quickly straightened up the couch before answering the door.

"Hey Zay." He said.

"Why's your hair all messed up?" Zay asked.

"Oh...um I fell asleep on the couch." Lucas said, hoping his friend would believe him.

"Okay, whatever look man, let's go." Zay said.

"Go? Go where?" Lucas asked.

"To that new club. Come on." Zay insisted.

"Um...Zay I can't go out tonight. I've got a ton of work to do." Lucas explained.

"Bull, come on dude, I'm getting your jacket then we're leaving." Zay said walking towards the closet where Riley was hiding.

Lucas quickly rushed over to stop him.

"Look Zay, I really can't but I'll definitely come out tomorrow." Lucas said.

Zay got a text saying Riley couldn't make it so they're going out tomorrow.

"Okay dude, well I'll see you tomorrow then." Zay said before leaving.

Lucas went over to the closet and opened the door to a half naked Riley. They both giggled as Lucas pulled her close.

"That was a close one." She said laughing.

"Yes it was. You know we could just do it in here. It's kinda kinky." He suggested jokingly.

"Nice try. Get your sexy ass to the bedroom and your shirt better be off by the time I get there." She demanded.

"You are so damn hot when you take charge." He said kissing her before running to the bedroom. She laughed at his antics and said.

"Ready or not? Here I come." Running to the bedroom to make love to the man of her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I was on vacation but I am back now and ready to write again. I hope you enjoy this part!

* * *

Riley woke up feeling warmer than usual. It took her a second to realise where she was but a smile made its way to her face when Lucas's grip on her tightened. She reveled in the feel of his bare chest against her bare back. She turned in his arms to face him as she began to kiss his neck and chest up and down. He stirred a little before opening his eyes to see his brown eyed beauty in front of him.

"Either this is a really good dream or I have an angel on top of me right now." Lucas said in his sexy morning voice Riley loved.

"Oh Mr Friar, you are oh so smooth for 7am." Riley said and they both laughed.

"Come here." Lucas said as she crawled back up to his arms.

"Last night was incredible." She whispered.

"I don't want to go back out to the real world. A world where I can't kiss you or touch you." Lucas said.

"Me either but we both have work we have to do." Riley told him.

"I know, I just love you being here, in my arms." Lucas said as Riley leaned up and kissed him.

"Well…we still have a little time left and I don't know about you but I worked up quite a sweat last night, so I need a shower." Riley said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Lucas took a second to catch on.

"Oh…I definitely need a shower." He said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Riley said as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom with Lucas running after her.

* * *

"Okay lets get straight to the point. We need to get Riley and Lucas back together." Maya said to Smackle, Farkle and Zay.

"Look, as much as I want Rucas back together…" Zay was interrupted by Maya.

"Rucas?" Maya questioned.

"Rucas, its their ship name. Anyways, as I was saying as much as I want to see them together what if they don't want to get back together? What if they believe they're better off as friends?" Zay said.

"I mean they were adamant that they are just friends." Smackle pointed out.

"I know Riley and Zay you know Lucas, ever since she fell on his lap they've been destined to end up together. As much as I tease Huckleberry, he deserves his happily ever after and so does Riley." Maya said leaving the group quiet.

"Maya, I'm beginning to think that this isn't just about their happily ever after." Farkle said.

Maya looked at her hands in her lap, with the feeling of guilt on her shoulders.

"Can't get anything past you can I Farkle." Maya joked to lighten the mood.

"Maya?" Farkle said.

"It's just…I can't help but wonder if it's my fault that Riley didn't get her fairytale." Maya said quietly.

"What?! Maya that's ridiculous." Zay said and the rest of the group agreed.

"Is it? I mean if I hadn't caused that stupid triangle maybe Lucas and Riley would have stayed together during college. I made Riley feel insecure about her relationship with Lucas, she believed they couldn't do long distance and that's my fault." Maya exclaimed.

"Maya no! The triangle wasn't just your fault we all played a part, including Lucas and Riley. And it wasn't that Riley didn't believe in her relationship, she didn't want Lucas to feel guilty for being away from her. She put Pappy Joe's health and Lucas's family first. But that's just because of who Riley is, not because of you." Zay told Maya trying to comfort her.

"I just want them to be happy and I know in my heart that they are happiest with each other. Look, you guys know I never used to believe in anything, but the moment I saw Riley in Lucas's lap I believed in them. Even back then. So the question is are you guys willing to help me?" Maya asked.

"We're in." Farkle said on behalf of the rest.

* * *

Riley and Lucas's phone both dinged at the same time with a message from their group chat.

 ** _ _ **THE SUPER SIX**__**

 ** _ _ **Maya: We're going out tonight, you don't get a choice.**__**

 ** _ _ **Farkle: I'm in**__**

 ** _ _ **Smackle: Same. I could use a night out.**__**

 ** _ _ **Zay: I'm totally down for tonight.**__**

 ** _ _ **Riley: What time?**__**

 ** _ _ **Maya: 8?**__**

 ** _ _ **Riley: Sure I'm in but I'm not gonna be drinking.**__**

 ** _ _ **Maya: Come on Riles let loose.**__**

 ** _ _ **Riley: I'll have one drink. Its best to make sure someone is sober so no one gets arrested.**__**

 ** _ _ **Maya: Fine. Huckleberry?**__**

 ** _ _ **Lucas: I'll be there but I also don't wanna drink tonight. Haven't been feeling too good.**__**

 ** _ _ **Maya: Great! See you all tonight.**__**

"Well it looks like we'll be seeing each other tonight." Riley said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I mean it will be hard to keep my hands off you tonight but our friends will be so drunk they won't remember if we accidentally get caught." Lucas said mischievously while wrapping his arms around Riley and kissing her.

"Its getting harder to hide now we're in the same state." Riley said.

"We will tell them eventually. Just not yet." Lucas said.

"When Lucas? I don't mean to sound angry or upset, it's just..I love you Lucas, I love you so much. I hate watching other girls check you out and me not being to show them your mine and I wanna shout from the rooftops that I love Lucas Friar and Lucas Friar loves me. Because all I have ever wanted is for Lucas Friar to love me." Riley said passionately.

"Wow. Riles I don't know what to say. Of course I want to express my love for you and keep away the Charlie Gardners of the world. But we kept this a secret to make sure that we got back together for the right reasons. I have just moved back to New York and I thought you wanted to wait for me to settle back in before we told everyone." Lucas replied.

"I know but you being back has made me so happy. I thought keeping it a secret until you were settled was the responsible thing to do but…I think I was thinking too much with my head and not my heart. I wanna listen to my heart Lucas. We've been together for months and I don't wanna keep it in anymore." Riley told him.

Lucas was staring in to her eyes not saying a word.

"Lucas can you say something?" Riley asked.

"I love you Riley but I'm not sure telling them right now is the best thing. You know with the wedding and everything." Lucas said as Riley gave a disappointed look.

"Yeah you're right." She said quietly.

"But just because we're not telling them right this second it doesn't mean we can't tell them in the near future. Like after Farkle's wedding near future?" Lucas said and Riley gave him a shocked look.

"Are you serious?" Riley said hopefully.

"I don't wanna keep it in anymore either." Lucas said smiling before kissing Riley.

He picked her up and spun her around as she shrieked in excitement.

"After Smackle and Farkle's wedding. Oh my god. I can't wait until I can hold your hand in public and kiss you whenever I want." Riley said.

"I know. But there is one part I'm not looking forward to." Lucas said with a smirk.

"What's that?" Riley asked curiously.

"We have to tell your Dad about us." Lucas said laughing.

"Oh good luck to you sir for you will feel his wrath for corrupting his little girl." Riley said laughing with him.

"Excuse me if anyone was corrupted it was me. Or do you not remember your 18th birthday?" Lucas said.

"What are you implying?" Riley said sarcastically.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm stating fact. You were the one who jumped on me and started ripping my clothes off." Lucas said recalling their first time.

"Yeah well I was excited. I had been ready to make love to you for a while. It must have been all that pent up desire." Riley said with a cheeky smile.

"Still one of the best nights of my life." Lucas said

"Well I certainly can't wait to create an eternity of incredible days and nights with you." Riley said kissing Lucas and envisioning their beautiful future together


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for being so inactive lately. I've just been extremely busy so I haven't been uploading a lot. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 ** _THE SUPER SIX_**

 ** _Maya: Hey guys. The plan for tonight is dinner at Cantenori's at 8pm then hit the club by 10pm._**

 ** _Zay: Looking forward to it!_**

 ** _Farkle: Me and Smackle are cool with that._**

 ** _Lucas: See you guys tonight_**

 ** _Riley: Absolutely! Meet at bakery at 7pm._**

"So I guess I'll see you later tonight then." Lucas said as he zipped up his packed overnight bag.

"I guess you will. Don't miss me too much." Riley joked.

"I know you're only kidding but after last night I know I'll miss you the second I walk out that door." Lucas said sincerely.

"Aww Lucas. Come here." Riley said as she leaned in to kiss him.

When the pulled away they knew nobody could pull the smiles away from their faces.

"Soon Lucas, the whole world will know how much we love each other and we can have nights like that all the time." Riley said.

"I can't wait." Lucas said as he pecked her lips before walking out of her door.

Unfortunately for Lucas Riley's parents had decided to pay her a visit and the same time he was leaving her apartment after an amazing night of laughter, great conversations and love making.

"You!" Cory exclaimed pointing a finger at Lucas.

"Uh oh" Lucas mumbled.

"Riley! Riley Marie Matthews! Get down here right this second." Cory yelled.

"Cory! Calm down." Topanga said slapping his arm.

"Okay what is all the commotion about?" Riley asked looking at her phone not realizing Lucas was in the room.

"Oh just wondering why _he_ was leaving your apartment at 9am?" Cory said as Riley's head shot up.

"Is there a problem with my friends staying over my apartment?" Riley asked trying to get out of the mess.

"Oh don't try play smart with me. I know the story and I know there is no way in hell that you two can ever be just friends." Cory said.

"Riley...I think we should just tell them." Lucas said.

"Okay." Riley said knowing she couldn't keep this a secret from her parents.

"You guys might want to take a seat. It's a long story." Riley said as Riley's parents took a seat at her kitchen table.

"First things first, me and Lucas are together." Riley admitted.

"I knew it!" Cory yelled as Topanga glared.

"Look, start from the beginning." Topanga said.

"It all started in February of Senior Year of college when I got a phone call from Lucas's mom..." Riley began.

" and then I got back to New York and we see together any chance we get. " Lucas said getting Cory and Topanga up to date.

"So you guys have been back together for that long and your friends haven't managed to figured it out? Not even the geniuses?"

"No, not yet. We just wanna get Lucas settled first and we didn't want to take away from the wedding either." Riley explained.

"Understandable. Does anyone else know?" Topanga asked.

"Nope. Only the two of you." Lucas replied.

"Well, I'm so happy for you both. It's nice to have you back into our family." Topanga said happily hugging both of them.

"Dad?" Riley asked.

"As protective as I am, Lucas has always been part of our family. Plus I'm happy that she's with you rather then that creep Steve from college." Cory said.

"Thank you both so much." Lucas said.

"You're welcome. Don't worry we'll keep your secret." Topanga said as the both left.

It was now 6:30pm and Riley was applying a nude pink matte lipstick to her lips. She looks in the mirror to fix her black bodycon lace dress before grabbing her phone.

She opens her camera and snaps a few sexy pictures to send to Lucas with a message saying _You can look but you can't touch...at least not tonight ;)'._

Lets just say Lucas was both excited and frustrated at the same time. Riley left her apartment and made her way to Topangas Bakery where she found Lucas sitting alone. She decided to walk behind his seat and kiss his cheek from behind.

"Hi...wow..you look damn sexy tonight." Lucas said as he turned and looked at her.

"Thank you. but remember hands off." She said removing his hands from her waist.

"We'll see." Lucas said.

Smackle and Farkle arrived next then Maya and Zay. They arrived at the restaurant and got their table. Riley and Lucas had naturally sat next to each other which meant they would torment the other throughout the entire dinner. Riley would play footsie with Lucas under the table and Lucas would run his hand up and down the exposed skin on her legs. After they had all ordered Smackle and Farkle stand up with an announcement.

"The news is that we have picked a date for the wedding. June 15th." Smackle said as they all congratulated the couple.

"Also Lucas we were wondering if we could have the Ranch for our wedding?" Farkle asked,

"Are you kidding me dude? Absolutely, it would be my honour." Lucas said

"Thank you so much Lucas. Its going to be perfect. Also Maya?" Smackle said.

"Yeah?" Maya asked curiously.

"I know I chose Riley as MOH, and Lucas is best man and Zay if officiating but I want you be as much a part of the wedding as everyone else. So we would really love if you would manage the decorating for the ceremony and reception because lets face it your the most talented artist here." Smackle said.

"Oh god you guys I would love to!" Maya said.

Everyone got talking about the wedding and how amazing it would be.

"I'm just gonna go to the ladies room." Riley said as she gets up and texts Lucas to wait a couple minutes and then come and meet her. So Lucas 'accidently' spills his the little bit of his drink he had left.

"I'm gonna grab a new napkin. Excuse me." He said getting up and going to meet Riley.

He waited a few minutes to make sure no one was in there and no one would see him go in. After he was sure the coast was clear he entered the ladies room.

"Riley." He said as he entered.

"Hey." She said as she came out of a stall and grabbed his face and kissed him. They began making out against the sink as Lucas lifted her onto the sink top. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed his neck and his lips again.

"Mmm... Riley the doors not locked." Lucas said.

"Let's go into the stall." She said seductively.

He smiled and picked her up and walked into the stall still making out. Lucas had hiked her dress up and she had unbuttoned his shirt. He had moved her underwear to the side and began rubbing her folds before entering one finger onto her. She couldn't contain the moans coming from her as he entered another finger harder and faster. She was on the brink of desire when...

 _Knock Knock Knock_

They both looked wide eyed and fixed themselves as best they could before they opened the stall door to see someone they couldn't believe had caught them.

"We can explain." Lucas said knowing they could lie to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Thanks for the feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning- Rated M for some parts!

* * *

"Oh! My God! Oh my God!" The intruder says as they see who opened the stall door.

"Missy? Missy Bradford?" Riley asks in shock. All the people in the world to catch them it had to be Missy Bradford.

"Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar. I thought you were supposed to be the innocent ones!" Missy says as she laughs in shock.

"Look we were just..." Lucas starts.

"Oh I know what you were doing and I don't need the details." Missy tells him.

"Okay fine. Lucas and I are together." Riley admits.

"Riley anyone with half a brain and one eye could tell you that just by looking at you two." Missy says.

"What?" Riley questions.

"Riley even when I was a bitch in middle school and I tried to steal Lucas away, I knew you guys had something special. To be honest the only reason I even wanted Lucas was because I wanted someone to look at me the way Lucas always looked at you. Actually I wanted everything you had. Amazing friends, caring parents and a one in million epic love story. I took out my anger and jealously on you and missed out on having an incredible friend like you. I'm genuinely sorry." Missy says.

"It's okay Missy, you were just a kid. We all were. And we can always catch up as friends now." Riley says.

"I would really like that Riley. I better go so you guys can continue what you were doing." Missy said winking and walking to the door.

"Wait Missy! Can we keep this little incident between us. Its just our friends don't exactly know we're together." Riley said as she pointed to herself and Lucas.

"What! How do they not know? Why don't they know?" Missy asked.

"It's a long story that I'd be happy to tell you later but right now our friends will wonder where we both are." Riley says.

"Don't worry you're secret is safe with me." Missy says as she makes her way to the door.

"Thank you." Riley as she sighs in relief.

"Oh and Riley, Lucas? I'm really happy for you guys and don't forget to invite me to your wedding." Missy joked as she opened the door and left.

Riley laughed and made her way to Lucas and said.

"Okay you leave first and I'll follow in a few minutes."

"Cool. I'll see you out there beautiful." Lucas said as he kissed her once more and left.

Riley looked in the mirror and saw her lipstick was smudged so she fixed up her lipstick and anything else that was out of place before taking one look in the mirror. She turned around to see the stall where Lucas was just pleasuring her and smiled. She walked out of the bathroom and back to her table.

* * *

"Damn Riles you took your sweet time in the bathroom. You start a bunny farm in there?" Maya joked as Riley laughed.

"Sorry. The bathroom was pretty busy." Riley says and she taps Lucas leg with her foot which made him smirk to himself.

"I was just kidding Riles. Now lets get going to the club. I'm ready to dance my ass off." Maya said.

"Here Here!" Zay said as they all stood up and made their way to Farkle's and Lucas's cars.

Farkle, Smackle, Maya and Zay purposefully got to Farkle's car first in order to execute their plan of getting Rucas back together. Farkle and Smackle sat in the two front seats. Maya and Zay had sat in the window seats in the back. Riley had finally reached the car.

"Maya move over." Riley said.

"Nope. You're going with Lucas in his car." Maya said.

"Why? You have a seat right there." She said as she pointed to the empty seat.

"Because that means Lucas is going to be driving alone and he doesn't know the way. Its easier for you to direct him." Maya said coming up with an excuse.

"Fine whatever." Riley says as she makes her way to Lucas's car and gets in.

"Riley? I thought you were going in Farkle's car?" Lucas said.

"Yeah so did I but Maya said it would be easier for you if I came with you." Riley explained.

"Maya? Trying to make my life easier? Yeah she's definitely up to something." Lucas said.

"Oh well. More time together." Riley said as she took Lucas's hand in hers.

* * *

They had been driving for about 40 minutes when they arrived to the address Maya had sent Riley.

"Okay where are we? Are you sure you got the right address?" Lucas asked Riley as they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"Yes I'm sure. This is where she said the club was." Riley said as it occurred to her what was really going on.

"Riley?" Lucas asked.

"Don't you see what she's doing? She was just trying to get you and me alone together." Riley says.

"Of course." Lucas said as he sighed.

"Well it would be a shame to waste all her efforts." Riley said mischievously.

"Huh?" Lucas asked as Riley giggled.

She looked at Lucas then made her way to Lucas's seat and straddled his lap and began kissing him passionately. He held her hips and kissed her back. She began to kiss his neck as he unzipped her dress from the back to feel her skin against his hands. She pulled away and unbuttoned his short and pushed it off his shoulders along with his jacket. She then reached for her purse in the passenger seat and pulled out a condom. She pulled Lucas's zipper down and reached to grab his throbbing erection. He moaned out her name and she continued to rub. He somehow managed to lift himself off the seat slightly in order to pull his pants down so Riley could pull his manhood out and put the condom on. She kissed his again but this time he pulled away to kiss her neck as his hands went to rub her clit. She couldn't contain the moan of his name on her lips. But when she wasn't expecting it he hooked his fingers onto her underwear and ripped them off her body.

"Lucas!" She gasped as Lucas smirked. He pulled her bra off and teased her nipples.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"What do you think?" she said as she lined his manhood with her wet entrance and proceeded to lower herself onto him.

They didn't bother trying to hide their need for each other. Riley continued to bounce herself onto Lucas's manhood while they made out. They both couldn't contain it anymore as they orgasmed together yelling out the others name. Lucas looked at Riley which made her blush.

"What?" Riley asked.

"I just...I love you so much Riley." Lucas whispered with his forehead on hers.

"I love you more Lucas Friar. You're my home." She whispered back which made him happier then she would ever realised.

Riley fixed her appearance as did Lucas but an idea came to mind. He switched on the radio and connected his phone.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked.

"Dance with me?" Lucas said as he played Home by Gabrielle Aplin.

Riley got out of the car, made her way to Lucas's side and pulled him out of the car.

 _With every small disaster_

 _I'll let the waters still_

 _Take me away to some place real_

 _'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone_

 _Is where you go when you're alone_

 _Is where you go to rest your bones_

 _It's not just where you lay your head_

 _It's not just where you make your bed_

 _As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_

 _Home, home, home, home_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his were around her waist. Their foreheads were pressed against each others as they swayed to the song. Riley then put her head on his chest with her hand over his heart. She had never felt more like herself, more at peace ever in her life.

"I need to have a serious talk with my best friend about letting me live my own life the way I want to." Riley said.

"Yeah but can we just stay like this for a bit longer." Lucas asked.

"There is nowhere I would rather be right now." Riley replied as they continued to dance. They knew they would have to deal with their friends tomorrow but for right now they were content to stay in the safety of each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Look at me updating quickly for once. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and the next chapter!

* * *

"Maya! Maya Hart! You open this door right now?" Riley yelled as she banged on her best friends door.

"Jeez Riley where's the fire? You do realise its 9am." Her uncle Josh said as he opened the door. Riley chose to ignore her uncle and barge into the apartment.

"Where is she?" Riley said.

"Maya's in bed sleeping off the remainder of last night." Josh said as he went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"MAYA HART GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED NOW!" Riley yelled.

"Damn it Riles keep it down, my head is pounding." Maya said as Josh handed her a cup of coffee.

"You deserve it for the stunt you pulled last night." Riley said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Maya said denying any involvement.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. Sending me and Lucas to the middle of nowhere in your efforts to get us alone." Riley said accusingly.

"Okay fine! I did it to get you guys alone but I just want you to be happy." Maya said.

"Maya I don't need a boyfriend to make me happy." Riley said.

"I know that but you know Lucas has always made you happier." Maya said.

"Maya, Lucas does make me happy but him being my friend makes me happy. We have already talked about everything so you don't need to worry okay." Riley said to her crazy best friend.

"I'm sorry Riles." Maya said.

"It's okay. I know you're just looking out for me." Riley said.

"Thunder." Maya said holding out her hand.

"Lightning." Riley said grabbing Maya's hand.

* * *

Riley was now at the bakery waiting for Lucas, Smackle and Farkle for a wedding meeting. She had been sitting in Topangas for about 5 minutes when her mother approached her at the booth.

"So..." Her mother said.

"So what?" Riley questioned.

"How are things going with you and Lucas?" Her mother asked.

"They're great mom." Riley replied wondering why her mother was asking this.

"Great." Her mother said.

"Okay mom what do you want?" Riley asked straight up.

"I want Lucas to come over for a family dinner Friday night." Topanga said.

"Why? I mean you've known him for years." Riley said.

"We just want to catch up, that's all." Topanga said.

"Oh okay I guess I could ask Lucas if he's free." Riley said as Lucas walked up to the booth.

"Ask Lucas if he's free for what?" He said as he sat next to Riley.

"Lucas perfect timing, Friday night we are having a family dinner which we would like you to attend." Topanga said.

"Of course I would love to, thank you for the invitation." Lucas said.

"Great, I'll see you both then." Topanga said as she walked away.

"Hey." Lucas said to his girlfriend.

"Hi." She responded as they both giggled.

"Did you talk to Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she's promised to back off." Riley told him.

"And you believe her?" Lucas said half jokingly.

"Well yeah but Maya has always been a rule breaker." Riley said as they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Smackle asked as her and Farkle sat opposite them in the booth.

"Nothing." Lucas said.

"Okay then. Let's get down to business." Farkle said.

"As best man and MOH have you both been going to the dance classes we sent you to?" Smackle asked.

"Yes we've been attending them we promise." Riley said.

"Great, Lucas we will need to arrive at the ranch at least a week before the wedding to make sure everything is in place." Smackle said.

"Absolutely. It will be ready." Lucas said.

"Fantastic. Now have you both planned the bachelor and bachelorette parties?" Farkle asked.

"Well I have and its amazing if I say so myself." Riley said.

"Me too. Don't worry guys. We wouldn't let you down." Lucas said.

"Okay you're free to go. Maya and Zay will be here for their meeting soon." Smackle said.

"Oh okay. Bye guys." Riley said as her and Lucas walked out the bakery towards Riley's apartment.

When the got to her door they looked at each other before Riley asked

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Depends." Lucas said teasingly.

"On what?" Riley asked.

"On whether you're inviting me in as friend Lucas or boyfriend Lucas." He said before she stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Definitely boyfriend Lucas." She said as she kissed him. They pressed themselves against her door as Lucas took her keys and tried to unlock her door all while their lips were still on one another's. Once he got it unlocked they quickly made their way inside and well you can guess what happened next.

* * *

"Hey geniuses." Maya said as her and Zay arrived at the bakery.

"Hey guys." Farkle said.

"How did your meeting with Rucas go?" Zay asked.

"Great everything is under control. Rucas have fulfilled their duties and you and Zay are up to date." Smackle said.

"Great. Look lets get down to why we are really having this meeting." Maya said.

"Last night?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah. Riles was pretty mad at me this morning. She told me to not interfere." Maya said.

"Are you gonna listen to her?" Zay asked.

"No way. I know she's right about a lot of things but I know best in this situation." Maya said.

"I think maybe we need to be more subtle." Farkle said.

"Yeah, that way it would look like we're off their backs." Smackle said.

"So we need to go small." Maya said mischievously.

"You have an idea?" Zay asked.

"Let's just say Texas is gonna be an interesting trip." Maya said with that slightly evil smile as her friends looked at her confused.

They had no idea what she was thinking but they knew whatever it was it would be in true Maya fashion. In other terms some rules were going to have to broken but it would all be worth it the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Sorry for the late and its a short short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

It was Friday morning. Riley always loved Mondays. People always just seemed happier, more excited. Although one thing was weighing on her mind. Lucas was having dinner with her family tonight. Yeah sure, they've known Lucas forever but he was someone she saw herself marrying sooner rather than later at this point in her life. They had changed so much which made her more nervous. What if her parents ask her questions she doesn't yet have the answers to? What was she supposed to say when they asked about the future? As if by magic, her phone dinged with a message from Lucas which read

 ** _I know you're going deep deep into Rileytown and_**

 ** _as much as_** ** _I love it there I know it can be scary for you._**

 ** _So please and try not to worry about tonight._**

 ** _Love you xx_**

 ** _M.D_**

It was actually crazy how well he knew her. Its like he has a superpower to read only her mind. But it made Riley feel safe that someone knew what she was thinking and they could pull from he own dangerous thoughts. Instead of worrying about the dinner she decided to think positively about the day. She proceeded to shower and get ready for work.

When Riley arrived at the bakery her mom and dad were already at the store. This wouldn't be weird except for the fact that it was 6am and she hadn't opened yet.

"Mom, Dad, this is new levels of creepy." Riley deadpanned and took out her keys to unlock the door.

Topanga and Cory trailed in after her as she switched on the lights and make her way to her office out back.

"Riley we are your parents, therefore its just a regular level of creepy." Cory replied.

"Okay Dad. Why are you guys here so early anyways?" Riley asked.

"Because we wanted to know all of Lucas's favourites for dinner tonight. Ahh I'm so excited." Topanga exclaimed.

"Mom can you please tone it down a little." Riley said.

"Riley...are you not looing forward to tonight?" Topanga asked

"Don't get me wrong I love spending time with you guys and Lucas but n official dinner with my boyfriend is kinda scary." Riley said.

"Honey we've known Lucas since he was 13 years old." Cory said.

"I know but this time it's different. I'm not just hopeful for me and Lucas. I know one day I'm gonna marry Lucas and that makes this whole dinner a lot more serious." Riley said as her parents just smiled at her and each wrapped an arm around her.

"Riley shall we let you into a little secret?" Cory said.

"What?" Riley asked.

"From the moment you walked into the apartment after that night at the library we knew Lucas was gonna be the man you married." Topanga said.

"Really? But we we're so young." Riley said.

"Yeah but trust me I knew the story." Cory said.

"Honey, you have nothing to worry about. We just wanna catch up with him. Don't get us wrong we know he's your boyfriend but we've missed him these last few years." Topanga said.

"Okay I feel a lot better about tonight." Riley said.

"Good now about Lucas's favourites?" Topanga said as Riley giggled.

"I'll text you a list." Riley said.

"Great. We'll see you and Lucas tonight." Topanga said.

"Definitely." Riley said with the feeling of relief as she knew tonight wasn't that big of a deal.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys or to anyone still reading this lol. Again this is a shorter one but it was a good place to stop and start the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this new chapter of the story.

* * *

It was now 7pm and Riley had showered, blowdried her hair and done her make up pretty naturally. She knew it was just dinner with her parents but it was a special occasion. Riley was about to put on her dress but got a cheeky idea. She posed for a picture in her underwear and when she was happy with it sent it to Lucas with a message that read

 _You know what they say, if you get nervous just imagine them in their underwear ;)_

To which Lucas replied

 _Imagining you in your underwear will make me more nervous but thanks for the picture you tease ;)_

Riley laughed at the comment made by her boyfriend but proceeded to put on her dress and heels before making her way to Lucas's apartment. As soon as she knocked on his door, he immediately opened the door to see his girlfriend.

"Damn my girl is sexy." He said as Riley giggled and pushed past Lucas.

"Stop it. None of that tonight." Riley said.

"Aww." Lucas said pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh okay fine just a little not too long." She said as she grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him which he obviously reciprocated. They fell onto the couch as Lucas began to trail kisses down her neck which elicited a small moan from her. Although she really didn't want to stop she knew she had to if they wanted to make it to her parents on time.

"Lucas, we have to go." She said it so quietly she questioned whether she said it at all. But when he removed his lips from her she knew she did.

"Okay fine. Let's get going." He said as he go up and helped her up off the couch. He put on his coat, grabbed his keys and Riley's hand.

"Time for my walk of death." Lucas joked as Riley giggled.

"Well just know I'll be walking it right there next to you." She said as he leaned down to kiss her lips one last time before they actually left his apartment.

* * *

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Cory get the door." Topanga said from the kitchen to Cory who was on the couch.

He opened the door to see his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Hey honey." Cory said hugging his daughter.

"Hey dad." Riley replied.

"Lucas." Cory said as he put out his hand which Lucas shook.

"Mr Matthews." Lucas replied.

"Riley, Lucas how are you guys?" Topanga said excitedly as she hugged them both.

"We're really good mom." Riley replied.

Topanga could see that Lucas was nervous by the way he was acting.

"Lucas honey relax we are not gonna interrogate you." Topanga said.

"Sorry it's just this is really important to me." Lucas said.

"That's so sweet but we know you and we know you're perfect for Riley. We just wanna catch up." Topanga said as she put food on the table and everyone started to eat.

"Yeah I mean we know about you and Riley and Texas but what about before then?" Cory asked.

"Well I was in A&M studying to be a vet and helping Pappy joe and the family with the ranch." Lucas said.

"Oh come on there's no crazy college stories?" Cory asked as the rest of them laughed,

"No sorry sir." Lucas said.

"No fraternities, no girlfriends?" Cory asked skeptically.

"Cory!" "Dad!" Riley and her mom said at the same time.

"It's okay guys. I didn't join a fraternity and I definitely didn't have any girlfriends." Lucas said.

"Really?! I thought girls would go crazy for a 36 year old." Cory joked as Lucas laughed.

"There were girls interested..."Lucas said but was interrupted by really.

"Was there now, well what did you say to said girls?" Riley said

"I told them that I had a beautiful girl waiting for me back in New York." Lucas said as Topanga aww'd in the back.

"Are you serious? But we were broken up." Riley said

"Well in my mind it was a little pitstop, and I was right." Lucas said as Riley smiled,

"Okay Zay was right the two of you just stare into each others stupid eyes." Cory said.

"So what about your practise? How's it going?" Topanga asked.

"It's coming together nicely. We should be open after Smarkle's wedding." Lucas said

"That's great. We're so proud of Lucas." Topanga said.

"Yeah, I know I gave you a hard time about dating Riley but there's no one better for her than you." Cory said as Lucas smiled.

The rest of the dinner was filled with great conversation, laughter and embarrassing home videos of Riley which she did not appreciate her boyfriends seeing even though he thought they were adorable.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Sorry for such big gaps between chapters. I am trying to make them more consistent. I just wanted to say thanks for all the positive feedback on the recent chapters. I wanted to quickly respond to some comments.

 **Christine :**

 **A suspenseful hangover! I want to know what maya has up her sleeve in Texas. For some reason a reandactment of what happened during the second season, gives me chills. I'm glad at least their parents know the secret :) always love how supportive Cory and topanga are. It's like they already know their daughyer's fate. I seriously can't wait for the next update!**

 **Response:**

 **Maya and the rest of the gang have some plans up their sleeves but something big is going to happen in Texas and its not the wedding. Thanks for the review!**

 **Grace:**

 **While I still find it hard to believe Riley & Lucas didn't secretly date in college, it's super sweet that he turned down all the other girls. That dinner went quite nicely**

 **Response:**

 **Well you'll find out exactly when Riley and Lucas decided to start secretly dating again! Thanks for the review!**

 **Emily:**

 **I am definitely reading and always refreshing for new updates. I really love where this is going, your writing style is really great. It's pretty much my favorite girl meets world fan fiction. I'm looking forward to Riley and Lucas doing wedding duties as MOH and best man. Ahhhh will they have a speech and what happens when there friends find out. This is perfect though**

 **Response:**

 **Thanks for the kind words and you will definitely see some wedding duties like the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Thanks for the review!**

 **Okay I'm done :). Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **THE SUPER SIX:**

 _ **Maya:** Hey losers everyone packed for Texas?_

 _ **Riley:** First peaches calling us losers isn't very nice and second I'm all packed. Including some fun things for the bachelorette party lol!_

 _ **Farkle:** Riley! What have you planned for my former arch nemesis and current arch loveisis?_

 _ **Riley:** I'm not spilling._

 _ **Zay:** Dude it's Riley how crazy can it be?_

 _ **Lucas:** Well Riley tends to surprise us so if I was Farkle I would be worried _

_**Farkle:** Oh god!_

 _ **Smackle:** I'm so excited Riley!_

 _ **Maya:** Hello! No one besides Riley answered my question._

 ** _Farkle:_** _Sorry me and smackle are packed._

 _ **Zay** : same _

_**Lucas:** Me too._

 _ **Maya:** Great. What time are we leaving tomorrow?_

 _ **Farkle:** The private jet leaves at 8am so we need at Topanga at 5am and be at the airport for 6am._

 _ **Maya:** UUURRGHH Why so early?_

 ** _Riley_ :** _So we can get there early and settle in properly._

 _ **Maya** : BOOO!_

 _ **Smackle** : See you guys tomorrow. Get plenty of sleep._

* * *

"So I'm guessing it's not responsible for me to stay the night?" Riley said mischievously.

"Yeah you're just too tempting." Lucas said as he began to kiss down her neck.

"Lucas." Riley moaned enjoying the way he was making him feel.

"See you're doing it already!" Lucas said as he chuckled.

"It's not my fault you cant keep your hands off me." Riley said as she giggled

"Oh well, why fight it?" Lucas said before kissing her neck again.

As much as Riley didn't want him stop she knew she should be responsible and pull away.

"Lucas, we have an early start tomorrow." Riley said

"Yeah but we won't have any alone time when we get there. So, what's the harm in having a little fun now?" Lucas said with a smirk as he dove back into her neck. Even though Lucas was clouding her mind at the moment, she tried to think rationally. They had to be at Topangas at 5am and it was currently 5pm. Her and Lucas were already packed. The only thing she had to get was her cake supplies at Topangas which was where they were going to meet anyways. She only needed 8 hours of sleep and she could sleep on the plane so she technically had 4 hours to spare. All of a sudden Lucas stopped kissing her neck and pulled away.

"I don't have to even be looking at you to know you were thinking way too much just then." Lucas said teasing her a little.

"I was not!" Riley tried to lie but when Lucas raised his eyebrows at her she knew he had her sussed.

"Okay fine I was but I was just thinking about how we can be on time tomorrow morning and still have some fun tonight." She said quietly, almost seductively.

"Oh yeah, is that something you would want Riley." Lucas whispered as he kissed down her neck towards her collarbone.

"Yes, god yes." Riley moaned as she pulled off Lucas's shirt and he pulled off hers.

"Kiss me." She said demandingly as she grabbed at his hair and kissed his lips like she die if her lips weren't on his.

He pulled away to take her in his arms which prompted her to wrap her legs around his waist. Lucas carried Riley towards his bedroom however they continued to shed their clothing on the way there. By the time they had reached his bedroom they both were clad in their underwear. Riley slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist and slowly slid down his body. She took a step back from Lucas and seductively removed the remaining items of clothes so she stood in front of her boyfriend completely bare. As he looked at her in awe, she removed his last piece of clothing and ran her hands down his body feeling his muscles react to her touch. She kissed him again and pulled him towards his bed and got into his lap. Lucas loved when she took control and she knew it. She pushed him back onto the bed as she kissed his chest, then his neck and finally his lips. They looked into each others eyes as they connected with one others bodies. It always felt amazing but something about this time different. Maybe it was the fact that the next time they would come back to New York they wouldn't have to sneak around. Their friends would know, the world would know how much they loved each other. They climaxed at the same time and collapsed into each others arms. As they lay there in silence, a new sense of hope washed over them. They were flying out to Texas tomorrow and not long after that, it was going to be official.

* * *

"Maya, I'm not so sure about this plan." Smackle said.

"Trust me I know Riley, there is no way she'll be able to deny her feelings for Lucas with my plan." Maya said.

"And I know Lucas will walk straight into our little trap." Zay said.

"So the next time we're back in New York, they'll be together." Farkle said.

"Maybe the next wedding we go to will be theirs." Smackle said.

"Well they will probably need time to get to know each other again before they do that." Zay said.

"All I know is Rucas are gonna get their happy ending, I know it." Maya said.

"To Operation Rucas." Farkle said as he raised his mug of hot cocoa.

"To Operation Rucas." Everyone else said as the clinked their mugs officially beginning their mission to get their friends together.

* * *

It was 4am when Riley's alarm sounded off but she didn't want to leave her boyfriends heavenly arms. But she only had an hour until they had to meet their friends so she got dressed fairly quickly as her boyfriend began to stir and wake up.

"Morning." She said quietly as she pecked his lips.

"Good Morning." He said with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about, its 4am." Riley said as Lucas chuckled pulling her down on the bed.

"The next time we're in this bed everyone will know." He said almost not believing it himself.

"Well the earlier we leave this bed the earlier we can get back into this bed." She said kissing him before pulling away and making her way towards his bedroom door.

She then turned around and said

"I love you, Lucas Friar"

"I love you too, Riley Friar." Lucas replied as Riley looked at him confused.

"It's Riley Matthews." She said.

"Yeah, not for much longer." Lucas said mischievously.

Before Riley could question Lucas her phone dinged with a wake up message from Maya which meant she had to rush home immediately.

When she got to her apartment, she had a quick shower and put on some light makeup and suddenly it was 4.45am so she grabbed her luggage. As she stood at her front door she couldn't contain her excitement that she was going back to the place where her and Lucas got their second chance. Riley Matthews wasn't sure about a lot of things but this was going to be one special trip, that she was sure of.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Happy New Year! Sorry for the late updates but I have been busy. I am trying my best to do regular updates but it may not always happen. This one is gonna be pretty short but hopefully the next chapter can be longer as I will be less busy. Thanks for all the support. I just wanted to reply to some comments quickly.

 **hopewings6:** **Is Lucas going to propose?! Please say yes! Although I know both won't want to take away from Smackle and Farkle big day. Can't wait to see what Maya has planned P.S. I love your stories they are literally amazing!**

 **Response: I don't know. Is Lucas gonna propose? Maybe, maybe not. And Mayas plan is only the beginning because something explosive will happen in Texas.**

 **Grace:** **While it's kinda sweet that everyone is so involved in this "operation Rucas", I can't help but wish Maya would lay off haha. I can't wait for Texas though. Let's go**

 **Response:** **I think for Maya it's a guilt thing. She feels responsible for Riley not having her happy ending with Lucas and that's why in this story she's pushing so hard for it. And some crazy stuff will go down in Texas.**

Without further ado here is chapter 11! Enjoy!

* * *

At almost 5am, there's not much to smile about. It was dark out, colder and very early which made it even harder to get out of bed. But Riley, well Riley had a skip in her step. Two of her best friends were getting married, Maya was happy and thriving, Zay was working his dream job and best of all she had the man of her dreams. After everything their group had been through over the years, everyone's stars seemed to align. Nothing could ruin that for Riley. Not even being awake at 5am.

She was obviously the first one at the bakery considering she owned it, but she quickly went to her office to collect the supplies she needed for the wedding cake. Her Smackle and Farkle had gone through many designs and flavours but ultimately ended up deciding on a classic red velvet wedding cake, with three tiers with various colours of chocolate flowers. Although Farkle's mother hated the idea of bright flowers on the cake, the bride and groom wanted a unique cake that represented their unique personalities. They all agreed that it would be best to make the cake in Texas as they were leaving New York a week and half before the wedding. Riley was pretty nervous about it but the genius couple reassured her it would be great no matter what.

As she was checking her supplies she heard the ding of the bell on the bakery door which signalled that someone had come in.

"Riley, you here?" Lucas yelled.

"Yeah, in the office." Riley yelled back.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" He asked as he came up behind her.

"I'm just checking to make sure I have everything for the cake and I do." She said as she turned to find him right behind her.

"Great...so when are the others getting here?" Lucas sked.

"Well its 4:55am so they should be here in 5 minutes." Riley said.

"So we have 5 minutes alone." Lucas asked as he motioned her towards her desk.

"Yeah, I guess we do." She replied.

"What could we possibly do with that time?" Lucas sarcastically asked,

"Oh I think we can come up with something but you better make it quick cause its gonna be a long 3 hour flight." Riley said as Lucas picked her up and put her on her desk.

They both leaned in and kissed each other with a new found passion. As the kiss deepened Riley ran her hands through Lucas's hair and he slid his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan. Riley leaned back to lie on her desk bringing Lucas with her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their passionate make out soon came to an abrupt stop when the bell had dinged again which meant one of their friends had come in. They both quickly shot up and fixed themselves so no one would suspect what they were doing.

"Hello. Riley, you here?" Zay yelled.

"Yeah, in the office." She said as Zay made his way to her office.

"Oh Lucas, I didn't know you were here." Zay said.

"Yeah, I got here right before you." Lucas said calmly.

"So you guys ready for a crazy week in Texas." Zay said.

"I don't know how crazy it'll get." Riley said.

"Oh come on, It's a wedding, Crazy stuff always go down at wedding." Zay said.

"Maybe, but as Maid of Honour and Best Man we have responsibilities so I dont know how crazy we'll get." Riley said.

"Riley's right, but I'm sure you and the rest of the gang will go a little wild." Lucas said.

"Oh trust me, we have some crazy stuff planned." Zay said giddily.

"You seem excited Zay." Riley said as she turned to grab her bag and suit case.

"I just, I have a good feeling about this trip." Zay said.

"So do I." Lucas said quietly as he looked at Riley. He had no idea what would happen but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was coming.

The bell dinged again meaning that someone else had entered the bakery.

"Hey losers, anyone here?" Maya yelled as Riley, Lucas and Zay walked out of the office to find Maya, Farkle, Smackle and her Uncle Josh who was joining them for their trip.

"Hey Maya, I see you're still not a morning person." Zay said.

"Take my word for it, this is her being nice in the morning." Josh said as the group laughed,

"Shut it boing or you won't be spending any mornings or nights with me." Maya said as Josh apologised.

"Don't worry peaches, you'll be able to sleep on the flight." Riley said.

"Yeah the private jet has a small bedroom." Farkle said.

"Oh Farkle Minkus, you are the best friend a girl could have." Maya said.

"Hey! What about me?" Riley said.

"What? You're my sister." Maya said.

"Fine, well we better get going. We have a long week ahead of us." Riley said as they all leave the bakery, get into cars and drive to the airport.

* * *

Once they get through security, they make their way onto the private jet. Maya immediately makes her way to the bedroom with Josh to sleep. Zay, Smackle and Farkle all make themselves a cup of coffee and eat breakfast while watching Netflix. Riley and Lucas had of course immediately went to the games console to play Die Zombies Die. It had kind of become a private joke between the two when Luicas admitted he actually liked seeing her get a little feisty when she played it.

"You excited?" Lucas asked.

"Of course, Texas holds a special place in my heart." Riley said.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Lucas said teasingly.

"Well it's where me and the man I love finally decided to stop being idiots and be together." She said.

"I dont think me and the woman I love were idiots, I think we were lost and we found our homes in each other." He said back as she smiled at him.

"We are 20 minutes into our 3 and a half hour flight and already you are making it really difficult for me to not to jump on your bones." Riley said as Lucas laughed.

"Well maybe we can join the mile high club?" Lucas whispered jokingly.

"Oh Lucas Friar, if we were alone on this plane, believe me when I say we would have already been naked in that bedroom." She whispered back.

"Now you're testing my patience Miss Matthews." Lucas said.

"You started it Mr Friar. Now shut up and kill some Zombies." Riley said.

"Oh you know I love it when you talk dirty." Lucas joked as Riley laughed loudly.

Zay, Smackle and Farkle looked over to see Riley and Lucas laughing with one another.

"Maybe we don't have to meddle as much as we think we do." Farkle said.

"They do seem to fall into each other naturally." Smackle said.

"Yeah but the one thing we've learnt about Rucas over the years is that sometimes they need a push." Zay said.

He didn't know if the plan would work, but him and the rest of his friends hoped that whatever happened, Riley and Lucas would return to New York as more than just friends.


	12. UPDATE

Hey guys! I know i haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy with exams and things but I've finished now and I hope to continue to write this story.

I will update ASAP. Thanks for the patience.


End file.
